Vent de Folie A Poudlard : Les scène coupées
by Link9
Summary: Voilà les scènes inédites du tome 1 ! LA SCENE 9 UPLOADEE ! Farces à répétitions, les profs doivet chanter des chansons paillardes !
1. RENCONTRE INATTENDUE pdv McGonagall

LES SCENES COUPEES DE VDF 1  
  
Une petite surprise en attendant la republication de VDF... En fouillant dans la poubelle de mon pc, j'ai retrouvé des scènes que nous avons coupées au montage, ou des scènes originales que nous avons dû modifier pour la publication sur fanfiction. Alors je me suis dit : « Pourquoi ne pas faire profiter les lecteurs ? » Donc voilà ! Voici la première scène coupée de VDF 1, suivi par bien d'autre, ne vous inquiétez pas !!!!  
  
Bonne lecture !!!!  
  
1ère scène coupée : La première scène de VDF 1, du point de vue de Minerva McGonagall : UNE RENCONTRE INATTENDUE  
  
« Bon, ça a l'air d'être ici... Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elles sont bruyantes ! »  
  
Le chat brun se tenait devant une porte. Il entendait des rires et des bruits de bouteilles. Le félin gratta contre le bois. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et une jeune femme ouvrit la porte, regardant l'animal.  
  
« Mais... Elle est complètement saoûle ! »  
  
- Sam ! Regarde ! Y'a un chat devant la porte ! T'as pas intérêt à pisser sur le paillasson, sale bête, sinon t'auras à faire à moi ! hurla la jeune femme qui venait d'ouvrir.  
  
« SALE BETE ? Attend un peu que je te griffe... Bon, en tout cas, je ne me suis pas trompée d'adresse... MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE FAIT ??? »  
  
Léo arma son pied pour shooter le félidé. Deux secondes avant l'impact qui aurait provoqué le plus beau vol plané de chat depuis un siècle, Minerva prit peur et forme humaine. La jeune femme eut juste le temps de faire pivoter son pied et s'écroula, la gueule sur la moquette. Elle s'écria :  
  
- Putain, Sam, j'ai retrouvé une tête de beuh' !!!  
  
«Où suis-je tombée ? Albus, tu vas me le payer ! Monsieur le directeur de Poudlard a mal au dos et ne peut pas se déplacer ? C'est ça... Merci pour le piège...»  
  
Minerva remarqua une seconde femme, morte de rire sur la moquette.  
  
« D'accord... Ca promet... Elles ont autant bu l'une que l'autre...»  
  
- C'est ta grand-mère ? demanda Léo à Sam.  
  
- Ca va pas, y'a pas de momie dans la famille.  
  
« HEY !!! Aucun respect pour les anciens... Je vais les mener à la baguette à la rentrée, ça va pas traîner ! Jeunes insolentes... »  
  
Léo se jeta soudainement à genoux devant Minerva en suppliant :  
  
- Pitié ! Je sais qu'on n'a pas payé la redevance depuis deux ans, mais je vous promets qu'on ne recommencera pas ! Et promis, on ne trichera plus avec les impôts !  
  
« IMPOTS ? REDEVANCE ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Cas désespéré, affaire classée. Voyons l'autre... »  
  
- Je ne suis pas venue pour ça, dit sèchement McGonagall.  
  
- Ah ! C'est cool ! Sam, je te laisse régler ça, je vais boire un verre.  
  
« Alcoolique ! »  
  
Léo disparut dans l'appart', laissant son amie avec Minerva. Sam but rapidement une fiole qu'elle sortit de sa poche. L'animagus reprit :  
  
- Je suis Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe du collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. J'ai reçu vos confirmations d'inscription à notre établissement, et je viens vous chercher pour les tests.  
  
- Quels tests ? demanda Sam, complètement éberluée.  
  
« D'accord... Elle est comme l'autre... Albus, je te tuerai de mes propres mains en arrivant à Poudlard... Enfin, si j'y arrive... »  
  
- Comme vous avez presque 20 ans toutes les deux, nous ne voulons pas vous mettre en première année, mais cela dépendra de votre niveau en magie. Aussi, je vous emmène dès ce soir à Poudlard.  
  
- GENIAL !!! Faut que je prévienne Léo.  
  
Sam pria la directrice adjointe d'entrer.  
  
« Bon, au moins celle-ci a quelques bonnes manières... Elle doit être rattrapable... »  
  
- Un conseil, poursuivit la jeune femme. Mettez-vous à couvert, car Léo ne contrôle pas toujours. son pouvoir. Et ça peut faire des dégâts.  
  
- Voyons ça, répondit sèchement McGonagall.  
  
« C'est ça, qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre... Suis-je femme à avoir peur d'une petite sorcière débutante ? »  
  
- Je vous aurais prévenue. Léo, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.  
  
Sam s'approchait de son amie qui était en train de se siffler une bouteille de vodka directement au goulot.  
  
- Quoi ? Questuveux ?  
  
- Les lettres des hiboux. Ce n'était pas une blague. On part ce soir pour Poudlard !  
  
- Non ?  
  
- Si, je te jure !  
  
Léo se leva en hurlant un « OUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIISSSS » sonore. Les murs se mirent à trembler et la moitié des objets s'élevèrent dans les airs pour s'écraser contre les murs. Pendant ce carnage qui allait encore coûter des heures de travail à Sam en réparation, cette dernière se tourna vers Minerva en lui criant, pour couvrir le bruit :  
  
- Là, elle est seulement contente !  
  
- Ah bon ? Le professeur était mal à l'aise, surtout qu'elle venait juste d'éviter un vase qui était destiné à s'écraser dans sa gueule.  
  
« AU SECOUR !! ELLE VA ME TUER !!! MAIS ELLE EST FOLLE !!! »  
  
Léo finit par se calmer. Elle prit sa bouteille de vodka et la finit cul sec.  
  
- Sam ! On fait la fête !! dit cette dernière en rotant, debout sur une table, la clope au bec et le cadavre de la bouteille encore à la main.  
  
« Parce qu'en plus, elle rote ! Et bien, c'est pas gagné... Irrécupérable... Complètement irrécupérable... »  
  
- Non, nous devons partir à présent, répliqua sèchement McGonagall. Je vous emmène à la gare pour prendre le Poudlard Express.  
  
- On ne peut pas y aller en se téléportant ? demanda Sam.  
  
- Vous savez transplaner ? S'étonna le professeur.  
  
« Elles me font marcher ! Elles ne peuvent pas avoir appris à transplaner ! ALBUS !!! C'est quoi ces jeunes filles que tu m'as envoyée chercher ??? »  
  
- Transplaquoi ? répondit Sam.  
  
« Elle est con, ou elle fait semblant ? En tout cas, c'est rudement bien imité... »  
  
- Vous déplacez magiquement, dit Minerva comme si c'était évident.  
  
- Oui, pas de problème. Sauf que là, faut désaoûler Léo, sinon elle se téléportera dans le premier bar du coin. Je vais lui préparer une potion de désoulage, j'ai bu la dernière en vous ouvrant.  
  
« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je la sens mal partie, cette nouvelle année.... »  
  
- Vous savez préparer les potions ? demanda la vieille, sur le cul.  
  
- Oui, c'est ma spécialité. Attendez deux minutes, et on pourra partir.  
  
« Sa spécialité ? Faut pas qu'elle dise cela devant Severus, où elle va faire perdre 2500 points à sa maison... C'est qu'il est susceptible... »  
  
Sam commença à préparer sa potion, mais se mit à hurler :  
  
- Léo ! Y'a une couille dans le potage !  
  
« QUELLE VULGARITE ! »  
  
- Quoi ? demanda l'intéressée, encore en train de picoler (mais cette fois c'était du gin.)  
  
- Il me manque de la bave de crapaud, répondit Sam.  
  
- Il t'en faut combien ?  
  
- Un demi verre.  
  
- Sors ce qui faut, j'arrive.  
  
« Euh... YOUHOU ! Je suis là !!!! »  
  
Léo se traîna tant bien que mal jusqu'à la table où Sam s'affairait, posa sa main sur le verre d'eau que Sam venait de faire apparaître et le fixa intensément. L'eau se changea instantanément en un liquide visqueux, sous le regard ébahit de Minerva.  
  
- Mais. mais c'est de la . métamorphose ! s'exclama cette dernière, qui n'osait imaginer la suite de l'entretien.  
  
« Je le crois pas, c'est pas possible, j'ai du rêver ! »  
  
- Ouais, c'est mon domaine de prédilection. C'est pratique de changer l'eau en alcool ! Ca revient moins cher à la fin du mois, continua Léo en se resservant un verre de gin.  
  
« Elle sait métamorphoser... Non, elle doit avoir un niveau de débutant ! Cette alcoolique ne peut pas être douée en métamorphose... Sinon, je crie vive les serpentard au prochain match de quidditch ! »  
  
- Bon, ça suffit, t'as assez bu ce soir. Avale ça qu'on puisse partir ! dit Sam en mettant une fiole de potion sous le nez de son amie.  
  
« Oh oui, j'ai une envie subite de rentrer pour gifler Albus... »  
  
- On ne picole jamais assez, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Léo siffla le liquide verdâtre. Oh putain, c'est toujours aussi dégueulasse ton truc !  
  
- Oui, mais efficace. Regarde-toi ! Professeur, pourriez-vous nous donner l'adresse où nous devons nous rendre, s'il vous plait ?  
  
- Euh. oui. Les grilles de Poudlard, murmura McGonagall, se remettant de sa surprise.  
  
- Ok, on prend quelques affaires, et on vous rejoint, dit Sam.  
  
- Avez-vous fait vos achats pour la rentrée ? demanda la directrice adjointe.  
  
- Nos quoi ? demanda Léo.  
  
« Elles sont vraiment stupides.... Dumb et Dumber, le retour !!! »  
  
- VOS ACHATS ! Minerva commençait à perdre patience. Vos chaudrons, vos herbes.  
  
- Ca, on a tout ce qu'il faut en herbes ! Ria Léo.  
  
« Alcoolique et droguée... Je laisse tomber.... »  
  
- Votre baguette.  
  
- De pain ? Poursuivit Sam.  
  
« Et l'autre qui ne pense qu'à manger... »  
  
- Votre uniforme.  
  
- UNIFORME ?? Hurlèrent en même temps les deux jeunes filles.  
  
« Ben oui, vous allez pas vous promenez nue dans l'école ! »  
  
- Mais, vous n'avez pas reçu la liste ? S'étonna le professeur.  
  
- Si, mais je ne l'ai pas regarder attentivement, je croyais que c'était une blague, répliqua Sam.  
  
« Je me demande pourquoi je m'emmer... m'ennuie à envoyer des liste si personne ne les lit... »  
  
- Et vous ? demanda Minerva à Léo.  
  
- J'avais plus de papier et je l'ai fumé. J'aurais pas dû ? répondit cette dernière. En tout cas, il est hors de question que je mette encore un uniforme. Je m'en suis traîné un pendant huit ans, je ne veux pas recommencer !  
  
« JE VAIS LA TUER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vous pouvez aussi vous essuyer le derrière avec le règlement pendant que vous y êtes ! Euh... Mauvaise idée, je suis sure qu'elle en serait capable... »  
  
Sam, qui venait de lire la liste complète, poursuivit :  
  
- Moi, c'est pareil, à la différence que je veux bien de la cape, ça fait style ce genre de truc.  
  
« Je craque... Je vais laisser Albus régler ça, je jette l'éponge pour ce soir.... »  
  
- Bon, on verra ça avec le directeur. Mais pour vos baguettes magiques ?  
  
- On n'en utilise pas ! chantonnèrent les deux jeunes filles en ch?ur.  
  
« Ca suffit, j'ai mon compte... Si je reste ici deux minutes de plus, je vais me retrouver enfermer à vie à Azkaban pour avoir jeter l'avada kedavra... »  
  
- Bon, allons-y ! Souffla McGonagall, au bord de la dépression.  
  
Léo mit son discman sur les oreilles, et toutes trois disparurent par magie.  
  
Bon, ça vous a plu ??? Pour d'autres scènes coupées, appuyez sur le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche, et laissez-nous une review !!!!!  
  
Bisous,  
  
Léo ! 


	2. DES TESTS CONCLUANTS, point de vue Dumbl...

Coucou tout le monde !!  
  
Voilà le deuxième chapitre des scènes coupées de VDF 1 ! Bonne lecture !  
  
Miss Kimiko Malfoy : Et voilà une deuxième scène coupées ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !! BISOUS !!!  
  
Cloclo : Merci pour ta review ! Voilà un autre chapitre ! Bisous et bonne lecture !!  
  
Popov : Attend un peu de voir les scènes complètement inédites. Là tu vas rigoler ! Bisous !!!  
  
Luna Black : Coucou miss ! Eclate toi bien avec cette nouvelle scène ! Bisous et à bientôt !  
  
Lizzie : Merci pour la review, mais faut lire Vent de Folie à Poudlard avant, sinon on peut pas piger grand-chose ! lol Bisous et bonne lecture !  
  
CHAPITRE 2 : DES TESTS CONCLUANTS, point de vue Dumbledore et McGonagall  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, les deux jeunes filles se trouvaient, accompagnées de McGonagall, devant un château immense. Le professeur les pria de la suivre, et elles franchirent les grilles.  
  
« Bon, j'espère qu'elles vont se calmer un peu... Et zut ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ??? »  
  
En effet, elles n'avaient pas fait trois pas que l'alcoolique de service s'était mise à hurler.  
  
- SAAAAAAAAAM !  
  
- Sam la sauveuse, à ton service ! répliqua cette dernière.  
  
- Mon discman ! Il marche plus ! C'est quoi ce bordel !  
  
« Bien fait pour ta gueule !!! » pensa Minerva.  
  
- Les objets moldus ne marchent pas à Poudlard, car les ondes magiques perturbent leur fonctionnement, dit en souriant le professeur.  
  
- Moldu ? Interrogea Sam.  
  
« INCULTE !!! »  
  
- Non sorcier, répondit Minerva.  
  
Léo commençait à s'énerver. Le sourire disparut du visage de McGonagall, car la terre se mettait à trembler légèrement.  
  
« Oh mon dieu, mais elle est dangereuse... ALBUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
- Léo, t'énerve pas, je vais t'arranger ça.  
  
Sam posa la main sur l'objet et prononça une formule de protection. Le cd se remit à tourner dans l'appareil, Léo retrouva subitement son calme, et toutes trois reprirent leur route jusqu'à la porte du château, Léo avançant au son de sa musique.  
  
- Elle s'énerve souvent ? demanda Minerva à Sam.  
  
- Elle ne supporte pas la contrariété. Mais sinon, elle a un c?ur d'or ! se contenta de répondre la jeune femme en souriant.  
  
« Mouais... Complètement hystérique, si vous voulez mon avis... »  
  
Quand elles arrivèrent à destination, Dumbledore les attendait sur le perron de la porte. Sam arracha les écouteurs des oreilles de son amie qui étouffa un juron.  
  
« Les voilà enfin... » pensa le directeur.  
  
- Bienvenue, mesdemoiselles. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard. Mais entrez donc, le dîner est prêt. Ensuite, une fois repus, nous vous ferons passer des tests, Minerva et moi, pour évaluer votre niveau de connaissances et vous mettre dans la bonne année d'étude. Suivez- moi, je vous prie.  
  
Après avoir longé plusieurs couloirs, ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle (pas besoin de vous faire la description, elle est dans tous les bouquins.)  
  
- C'est magnifique ! S'exclama Sam.  
  
- Ouais, ça troue le cul, dit Léo en s'allumant une clope d'un claquement de doigt, geste qui n'échappa pas aux deux professeurs.  
  
- Léo, surveille ton langage ! Gronda Sam.  
  
- P'tain, t'es rabat-joie !  
  
« Euh... Elles sont vraiment amies ? »pensèrent les deux professeurs.  
  
Elles s'assirent à table, en compagnie des deux professeurs. Sam mangeait avec distinction, tandis que Léo baffrait comme un porc, se resservant 10 fois de chaque plat, les deux professeurs les observant.  
  
« J'ai envie de vomir... » pensa McGonagall.  
  
« Elle a bonne appétit, ça fait plaisir à voir ! » songea Dumbledore.  
  
- Comment pouvez-vous avaler tout ça ? Ce n'est pas humain ! S'étonna Minerva, dégoûtée par la jeune femme de toutes nourritures terrestres jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.  
  
- Ben, répondit Léo la bouche pleine, j'ai faim ! J'reprendrais bien un peu de purée !  
  
- Merde ! s'écria Sam ! Le livreur de pizza ! Il va sonner dans le vide, ce con !  
  
« Mais de quoi parlent-elles ? Apparemment, on ne va pas s'ennuyer cette année ! » pensa Dumbledore.  
  
« Elles sont folles, elles sont complètement folles ! AU SECOURS !!! MERLIN !!! AIDEZ-NOUS !!!! » se désespérait Minerva.  
  
A la fin du repas, conclut par un rot sonore de Léo, le directeur fit disparaître la vaisselle d'un coup de baguette.  
  
- Nous allons passer à l'évaluation. Commençons par les potions, dit ce dernier en faisant apparaître deux chaudrons, des fioles et des herbes.  
  
- YESSSSSSSS !!! Hurla Sandrine.  
  
- Oh merde, y'a pas de beu', grogna Léo.  
  
- Quel type de potion : désoulage ? Médicaments ? Invisibilité ? demanda Sam.  
  
« Miss Collins a l'air de s'y connaître en potion... Espérons qu'elle sera à Serpentard, où elle aura de sérieux problème... » songea Albus  
  
- Faite la potion de votre choix, répondit le directeur.  
  
- OK ! Dirent les deux jeunes filles.  
  
« Voyons cela.... » pensèrent Dumbledore et McGonagall.  
  
Sam se mit à concocter une potion d'invisibilité, tandis que son amie s'affairait à en faire une de déssoulage (la seule qu'elle réussissait les yeux fermés, la tête dans le cul, et complètement bourrée).  
  
- Léo, il me manque une feuille d'absinthe.  
  
Léo récupéra une feuille morte accroché à la semelle de sa godasse, la posa sur la table et la métamorphosa en l'ingrédient qui manquait à son amie. McGonagall eut un haut le c?ur, tandis que Dumbledore riait sous cape.  
  
« Interessant ! Miss Hedges, douée en métamorphose... Attendons le test pour en être sûr... » se dit Albus.  
  
- Merci, dit Sam en plongeant la feuille dans son chaudron. Léo, fais moi penser à ramener des chaudrons à la maison, c'est plus pratique que les vieilles casseroles Téfal.  
  
Une fois les potions terminées, le professeur Dumbledore demanda aux jeunes filles de les tester. Sam, après une gorgée, devint invisible. Elle redevint visible quelques secondes plus tard, sous les regards ébahis des deux enseignants.  
  
« Excellent ! » pensèrent les deux enseignants.  
  
- 130%. Annonça Dumbledore en souriant. A vous, mademoiselle, dit-il en s'adressant à Léo.  
  
- Je veux bien, mais pour que ça marche, il me faut une bouteille d'eau.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ENCORE ? » se demanda Minerva.  
  
- Bouteille d'eau ! dit clairement Sam, et une bouteille de Contrex apparut.  
  
- Putain ! J'fais pas un régime ! s'exclama Léo.  
  
- T'avais qu'à me préciser la marque avant, je peux pas deviner ce que tu veux !  
  
« Elles ont de l'humour et de la répartie... Le choipeau va avoir du mal à les placer... » pensa Dumbledore.  
  
Léo mit sa main au dessus de la bouteille et une odeur de noix de coco se dégagea au bout de deux secondes.  
  
- Malibu, 40° ! Vous voulez un verre pour vérifier ?  
  
« ALCOOLIQUE !!!!!!!! » hurla intérieurement Minerva.  
  
- Non, c'est bon, on vous croit, dit McGonagall.  
  
- De toutes façons, dit Sam avec une voix de démonstratrice de télé achat, Léo est une experte en picole et beuverie en tout genre.  
  
« Et bien, ça promet ! » pensa Dumbledore en souriant.  
  
Léo se siffla d'une traite la bouteille, et fit quelques pas en titubant. Elle s'arrêta pour contempler le plafond, un filet de bave aux lèvres.  
  
- Putain, y'a des trucs jaunes en haut. Qui a vomi sur le plafond ?  
  
« Là, c'est plus que je ne peux en supporter ! Je vais la tuer !!! » pensa Minerva en serrant sa main sur sa baguette.  
  
- Là, elle est vraiment bourrée, dit Sam à Dumbledore. Léo, ça suffit, prend ta potion !  
  
« En effet, elle est bien imbibée... CA me rappelle ma jeunesse ! » songea nostalgique le directeur.  
  
Sam prit son amie par le bras et l'attira vers le chaudron. Léo glissa et tomba la tête dedans.  
  
- Beurk ! C'est dégueulasse ! C'est quand même meilleur quand c'est toi qui la fais, Sam ! C'est quoi ton secret ?  
  
- J'pisse dedans !  
  
- Salope !!!!!!!  
  
- J'déconne !  
  
« Pas mal, potion réussie ! »  
  
- 80% pour vous, mademoiselle, dit Dumbledore.  
  
- Cool ! Pour une fois que j'ai la moyenne ! Vous ne dites pas ça pour me faire plaisir ? C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !  
  
« Elle est complètement givrée... J'en peux plus !!!!!! Je ne la veux pas chez les gryffondor ! »  
  
- Bon, passons à la métamorphose ! dit McGonagall, au bord de la crise cardiaque. Veuillez me transformer ces deux hérissons en boule de têtes d'épingles.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles s'exécutèrent et réussirent avec brio.  
  
- Vous avez pas quelque chose de plus hardcore à faire ? Demanda Léo au professeur de métamorphose. Parce que là, c'est limite niveau maternelle !  
  
- Pourquoi, vous connaissez plus difficile ? Ca m'étonnerait ! répondit sèchement McGonagall.  
  
- Mais elle me prend pour qui ? Pour un morveux au jardin d'éveil ?  
  
« Intéressant... Voyons ce qu'elle va faire.... » Pensa Albus.  
  
- Vas-y, montre lui ta fierté ! soupira Sam.  
  
Léo se transforma alors en une superbe panthère, gracieuse, élancée, d'un beau noir de geai. Le félin s'approcha doucement de Minerva, ouvrit la gueule et fit un superbe. ROT !  
  
« Je le crois pas, c'est pas possible, elle peut pas être animagus si jeune, sans avoir suivi de cours... Non, elle peut pas... ALBUS !!!! C'est quoi ces élèves ???? »  
  
Léo reprit sa forme humaine, tandis que Sam expliquait à Dumbledore :  
  
- Je lui ai apprit à roter sous sa forme animale ! Comme ça, si je la perds au zoo, je pourrais toujours la retrouver.  
  
- Comment avez-vous appris à devenir animagus ? Hurla Minerva.  
  
- Dans un bouquin. Je me faisais chier en histoire en classe de première !  
  
« Récapitulons : Miss Collins excellente en potions, Miss Hedges remarquable en métamorphose... Qu'est-ce que ça va donner à la répartition ? »  
  
- Ma transformation n'est pas encore complète. J'ai le corps d'un husky, mais ma tête reste humaine. D'ici quinze jours, ça sera bon, je pourrais vous montrer ça, poursuivit Sam.  
  
- Bon, 130% pour vous, dit Dumbledore à Léo, et 80% pour votre amie. Finissons par l'examen de sortilège. Mesdemoiselles, vous allez faire un duel conte Minerva et moi-même.  
  
« L'heure de la vengeance a sonné !!!!! » pensa Minerva.  
  
- Enfin de la baston ! s'écria Léo.  
  
- Magique ! Baston magique ! Articula Sam pour son amie.  
  
- Mortel ! On va les faire valdinguer ! Cria l'alcoolique de service.  
  
« Que tu crois, sale gamine !!!! » songea la directrice adjointe.  
  
- N'en soyez pas si sure, miss, répondit sèchement McGonagall en sortant sa baguette.  
  
- Mais elle me fait chier celle là ! Sam, j'm'occupe de la viocque !  
  
« HEY !!! RESPECT !!! Tu connais pas ce mot ??? VENGEANCE !!!!! Elle va voir qu'on ne défie pas impunément la directrice adjointe de Poudlard... »  
  
- Ok, je me charge du directeur.  
  
« Euh... Moi j'ai rien fait.. Allez-y mollo tout de même ! » pensa Albus.  
  
Ils se mirent dans la position de duel (c.f. tome deux, on a horreur des répétitions), Sam à coté de Léo face à Minerva et Albus, baguette à la main.  
  
- Rictus sempra, cria McGonagall en direction de Léo.  
  
- Jambencotton ! Fit de même Dumbledore sur Sam.  
  
Léo commença à rire.  
  
« EN PLEIN DANS LE MILLE !!!! JE suis la meilleure !!!! »  
  
« Zut, Collins s'est protégé... On va s'en prendre plein la gueule.... »  
  
- Ca a marché ! Sauta de joie le professeur de métamorphose.  
  
- Eh non, votre sort a échoué. Léo est toujours en train de se marrer ! C'est son caractère.  
  
Sam avait en effet dressé une sphère de protection qui avait absorbé les sortilèges.  
  
- Bon, à nous de jouer ! Cria Léo.  
  
Elle jeta son bras en avant et Minerva s'écrasa sur un mur, à l'autre bout de la grande salle.  
  
« AIEUH !!! Mais elle veut ma mort !!! » songea la directrice en essayant de se relever.  
  
Sam, quant à elle, faisant tournoyer nonchalamment le directeur d'un geste de la main.  
  
« Elles sont quasiment au point... La prophétie va s'accomplir, et nous serons débarrassé de Voldemort ! VICTOIRE !!! »  
  
- C'est bon, c'est bon, vous êtes toutes les deux en septième année, se mit à rire Dumbledore, toujours dans les airs.  
  
Sandrine posa doucement Albus sur le sol. Ce dernier sortit de sa robe de sorcier deux tickets qu'il tendit aux jeunes filles.  
  
- Ce sont vos billets pour le Poudlard Express, qui part de la gare de Londres, voie 9 ¾. Il part le premier septembre à 11 heures précises.  
  
- 9 ¾ ? demanda Sam.  
  
« Pourquoi pose-t-elle toujours des questions aussi connes ? » se demanda Minerva.  
  
- Oui, c'est un mur que vous devez franchir entre la voie neuf et dix, répliqua McGonagall.  
  
- Ouais, on va se bouffer un mur ! Rit Léo  
  
« C'est moi qui vais te le faire bouffer, ton mur ! »  
  
- Je m'occuperai d'acheter vos fournitures sur le chemin de traverse demain. A ce que j'ai compris, vous ne voulez pas de baguettes magiques. dit le directeur.  
  
- Ni d'uniforme ! s'exclama Léo.  
  
- Je veux bien la cape, poursuivit Sam.  
  
« Et bien, elles sont difficiles... »  
  
- D'accord, c'est noté, sourit le directeur. A après demain, mesdemoiselles.  
  
Il les salua, et sortit de la salle.  
  
McGonagall raccompagna les deux jeunes filles, qui rentrèrent chez elles en « transplanant. »  
  
- Enfin débarrassée d'elles... ALBUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EXPLICATIONS MAINTENANT ! hurla Minerva en rentrant au château.  
  
Ca vous a plu ?? Reviewez-nous !!! PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bises,  
  
Léo et Sam. 


	3. UNE CEREMONIE DE REPARTITION ET UN BANQU...

Bonsoir à tous !  
  
Voilà une scène totalement inédite ! Et oui, nous ne l'avions pas mis en ligne avec mon précédent coauteur. Donc, j'espère que vous vous amuserez bien !!!  
  
DW : Merci pour tes compliments ! J'espère que cette scène te plaira aussi ! Et je vois que tu es un grand fan de Monsieur Fred ! Dit, je peux me frotter contre ton pantalon ? lol ! Bisous !  
  
Léna : Merci pour ta review ! Amuse-toi bien, et gros bisous morue !!!!  
  
Ripper de la Blackstaff : MA chère radasse ! Eclate bien avec cette scène ! En effet, tu ne la connais pas ! MOUHAHAHAHAH ! Bisous morue !!!  
  
Popov : Si t'as bien rigoler pour la précédente, tu vas aimer celle-là ! Bisous mon cher webmaster !  
  
Paradise1 (X2): Mais c'est pour te faire rigoler, mon enfant ! Bisous miss !!!! Bonne lecture !  
  
Roxanne de Bormelia : Voilà la suite miss ! Bisous et merci pour ta review !!!  
  
Cloclo : Merci pour les compliments ! J'espère que tu aimeras cette scène !  
  
* * *  
  
CHAPITRE 4 : UNE CEREMONIE DE REPARTITION ET UN BANQUET MOUVEMENTES, vu par les profs.  
  
McGonagall fit le discours habituel aux premières années (reportez-vous au tome 1) et fit entrer les élèves dans la grande salle. Devant la table des professeurs se trouvait un tabouret, sur lequel était posé un vieux chapeau. McGonagall commença la répartition. Deux élèves furent envoyés à Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, quand elle arriva à :  
  
- Sandrine Collins.  
  
« Moment de vérité ! Où va-t-elle aller ? » se demandait Dumbledore, en réajustant ses lunettes.  
  
« C'est là que tout va se jouer... » pensa Rogue.  
  
« Le choipeau va nous indiquer les rôles de ces deux jeunes filles... Pour peu qu'elles aient quelconque utilité... » songea McGonagall.  
  
Sam s'approcha, s'assit sur le tabouret et le professeur lui mit le choixpeau sur la tête tandis que Léo s'alluma une clope. Les secondes s'écoulèrent lentement. Le silence était assourdissant et les professeurs regardaient Sam, l'air grave.  
  
- GRYFFONDOR ! Hurla le choixpeau.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione et toute la table de Gryffondor se mit à crier de joie en accueillant Sam.  
  
« D'accord... Maintenant qu'on sait qui est qui, il faut que je prévienne notre professeur de DCFM. Elle va avoir du bouleau. » pensa Albus.  
  
- Eléonore Hedges, appela McGonagall.  
  
Dumbledore s'inquiéta.  
  
« Et si on s'était trompé dans nos calculs... Bon, attendons le verdict. On sera fixé dans quelques instants.... »  
  
« PAS GRYFFONDOR !!! PAS GRYFONDOR !!! » hurla intérieurement McGonagall.  
  
« PAS SERPENTARD ! PAS SERPENTARD ! Je ne veux pas d'une délinquante !!! » songea Rogue, en observant l'allure de la jeune femme.  
  
Léo s'approcha, toujours la clope au bec, ce qui fit s'indigner plusieurs élèves dont Hermione. Minerva lui mit le chapeau et tous attendirent.  
  
- SERPENTARD ! Cria enfin le chapeau.  
  
« C'est parfait, nos calculs sont exact. Voldemort, ta fin est proche.... » songea Dumbledore.  
  
« YESSSSSSSSSSSSS ! » sautilla discrètement Minerva.  
  
« NOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! Je démissionne ! » pensa Rogue, déprimé.  
  
Mais cette fois, pas de hurlements de joie. Un grand silence dans la salle tandis que Léo se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards.  
  
- LEO !! PUTAIN ! Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu encore pour atterrir là dedans ?? s'énerva Sam !  
  
- J't'emmerde ! Fous-moi la paix !  
  
- Espèce de morue, t'es vraiment une tête de mule !  
  
- JE SAIS !  
  
« Elles sont vraiment amies ? » songea Dumbledore.  
  
Elle allait s'asseoir quand un jeune homme blond, avec un insigne de préfet en chef lui dit :  
  
- On ne veut pas de sang de bourbe à cette table.  
  
« Malefoy, toujours aussi délicat... » pensa Rogue, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Tous les professeurs et tous les élèves attendaient ce qui allait se passer.  
  
- Tu m'as dit quoi, là ? dit Léo calmement.  
  
- SANG DE BOURBE ! Répéta Malefoy.  
  
« Il est mort... Merde, va falloir que j'achète une couronne de fleur pour ce petit crétin ! » pensa McGonagall.  
  
- Alors, ta maman t'a appris une nouvelle injure et tu la replaces ? T'es content ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, le petit nazi ? cria Léo.  
  
Elle écrasa sa clope dans l'assiette vide de Malefoy. Celui-ci sortit sa baguette, mais Léo, d'un geste de la main, envoya son mégot et l'assiette dans la gueule du blondinet.  
  
Les gryffondors se mirent à applaudir.  
  
« Direct, efficace... J'adore ! » pensa Rogue.  
  
« Et bien, cette année ne va pas être de tout repos... » pensèrent Dumbledore et Minerva.  
  
- Bon, vous êtes prié de me faire une place où je m'énerve ! dit Léo, se rallumant encore une clope.  
  
Deux serpentards s'écartèrent et Léo s'assit.  
  
« Bon, j'en était où, moi... Ah oui, Lewis... »  
  
McGonagall, encore sous le choc, finit la répartition, et Dumbledore prit la parole.  
  
- Chers élèves, voici une nouvelle année qui commence ! La forêt interdite est toujours interdite, et nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir deux nouvelles élèves en septième année, mesdemoiselles Collins et Hedges. J'espère que vous les aiderez à s'habituer rapidement à notre collège.  
  
« J'espère qu'elles ne le massacreront pas ! Poudlard en ruine, mon plus grand cauchemar ! » songea Dumbledore.  
  
- Notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal arrivera demain matin. Maintenant, bonne appétit !  
  
Les tables se recouvrèrent instantanément de plats et de cruche de jus de citrouille. Il y avait beaucoup de bruit dans la grande salle. Seule la table des Serpentards était silencieuse. Les professeurs, pendant le repas, discutaient entre eux.  
  
- Qui a choisi Malefoy comme préfet en chef ? Granger, je comprends, mais Malefoy !!! interrogea madame Bibine.  
  
- C'est le seul qu'on avait sous la main. répondit McGonagall.  
  
Rogue souriait.  
  
- Oui, mais maintenant, on peut peut-être changer. chuchota Dumbledore.  
  
- Vous pensez à qui, Albus ? demanda Minerva.  
  
- Vous verrez cela à la fin du repas.  
  
« J'espère que je ne fais pas de bêtises... Faisons confiance à miss Granger ! »  
  
- AH, au fait, réunion spéciale dans mon bureau après le banquet. Je vous présenterai notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal !  
  
Rogue eut un rictus de dégoût, qui n'échappa à personne.  
  
Les professeurs changèrent de sujet et continuèrent leurs bavardages.  
  
A la fin du banquet, Dumbledore se leva. Les assiettes et plats se nettoyèrent automatiquement.  
  
- Les préfets, veuillez accompagner les élèves dans leur salle commune. Miss Granger et Hedges, monsieur Malefoy, pourrais-je vous voir un instant ?  
  
Sam resta en retrait pour voir ce qui allait se dire. Les trois nommés s'avancèrent et le directeur prit la parole :  
  
- Monsieur Malefoy, votre comportement a été inadmissible tout à l'heure. De plus, vos résultats étaient insuffisants pour vous donner le poste de préfet en chef. Mais il n'y avait que vous de valable. Cependant, maintenant que Miss Hedges a intégré Serpentard, nous lui confions cette responsabilité. Votre insigne, s'il vous plait.  
  
« IL A CRAQUE LE VIEUX ??? » pensèrent tous les professeurs.  
  
- QUOI ??? S'écrièrent en même temps les trois élèves.  
  
- Je refuse de donner mon poste à une sang de bourbe ! s'exclama Drago.  
  
« J'en ai marre de ce blondinet... » pensa Minerva.  
  
- Toi, ta gueule ! Je refuse d'être une balance ! S'énerva Léo.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'elle est vulgaire... Mais faites la taire, j'en peux plus... » songea Minerva.  
  
- Je préfère encore Malefoy à Léo ! Grogna Hermione.  
  
- Ma décision est irrévocable. Miss Hedges, veuillez mettre cet insigne. Hermione vous conduira aux appartements des préfets en chef.  
  
« Quelle bonne ambiance... J'adore ! » songea Dumbledore  
  
- Albus, vous êtes sûr ? S'inquiétèrent Rogue et McGonagall, en voyant les trois jeunes gens quitter la salle.  
  
- Absolument ! J'espère que Miss Granger aura une bonne influence sur Miss Hedges. Bon, tous dans mon bureau maintenant ! Le professeur McClay doit être arrivée... dit Dumbledore en se levant.  
  
Les professeurs firent de même et tous se rendirent dans le bureau du directeur. Quand ils arrivèrent, Severus crut tomber dans les pommes.  
  
« UNE FEMME ? PROF DE DEFENSE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL ??? Et la terre tourne autour du soleil, pendant qu'on y est ! » grogna intérieurement le maître des potions.  
  
- Je vous présente Tara McClay, continua le directeur en désignant la jeune femme blonde qui regardait avec intérêt la bibliothèque du directeur.  
  
- Bonsoir ! répondit-elle en souriant. Merci de m'accueillir à Poudlard !  
  
McGonagall s'approcha de la jeune femme, lui serra la main, et fut imitée aussitôt par l'ensemble du corps professoral, à l'exception de, vous l'aurez deviné, Rogue. Ce dernier se contenta d'un hochement de tête agacé accompagné d'un haussement de sourcil dédaigneux.  
  
- Miss McClay, je vous ai expliqué par lettre la raison de votre venue dans cette école. Outre votre rôle de professeur, vous aurez pour mission de surveiller Miss Eléonore Hedges.  
  
- Et ce ne sera pas une sinécure ! sécha Minerva.  
  
Tara regarda d'un air étonné la vieille femme.  
  
- En effet ! reprit Dumbledore en riant. Nous avons eu, pendant la répartition, les réponses à toutes nos questions. Miss Sandrine Collins est l'incarnation du bien, de la magie blanche. Miss Hedges...  
  
- L'hystérique que vous devrez calmer... grogna McGonagall.  
  
Rogue lui jeta un regard noir.  
  
« Ne parle pas de mes serpentards comme ça, vieille chouette ! Tu crois que tes gryffondors abrutis valent mieux ? » pensa le maître des potions.  
  
- Miss Hedges, reprit calmement le directeur, est l'incarnation du mal. Vous aurez beaucoup à faire avec elle, je dois l'admettre.  
  
- Bien... Ca ne va pas être une année de tout repos ! soupira Tara, avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
- Votre premier cours est demain en début d'après-midi, avec nos deux prodiges, justement. Minerva va vous montrer vos appartements. Je suppose que vous devez être fatiguée à cause du décalage horaire. Dobby vous réveillera une heure avant votre cours. Bonne nuit, professeur.  
  
- Merci monsieur le directeur !  
  
- Veuillez me suivre... continua Minerva en sortant de la pièce.  
  
Tara dit rapidement au revoir à tout le monde. Rogue lui accorda un rictus de dégoût, celui qu'il réservait à Potter habituellement.  
  
* * *  
  
Alors, ça vous a plu ? Le chapitre prochain est bidonnant, mais, pour le savoir, REVIEWS !!!!!!!  
  
Bisous,  
  
Léo 


	4. PREMIER COUR DE METAMORPHOSE vu par Mine...

Coucou tout le monde !!!  
  
Voilà un nouveau chapitre !! Bon, j'suis méga à la bourre, donc,je fais pas de réponse au reviews, désolée, mais le prochain chapitre, promis ! Au passage, je signale que j'ai pas eu mes 5 reviews pour VDF 2 ! BOUHOU !!! Donc le deuxième chapitre n'arrivera que demain ! (si j'ai des reviews dans ma boite pendant la nuit, vous l'aurez demain matin, promis !!!)  
  
CHAPITRE 5 : PREMIER COUR DE METAMORPHOSE vu par Minerva McGonagall  
  
Quand McGonagall arriva dans la salle de classe, une chaise était vide. Minerva sentait déjà la colère monter en elle.  
  
« Pas besoin de faire l'appel pour savoir qui est absente... » grogna-t- elle intérieurement.  
  
- Où est Miss Hedges ? demanda froidement le professeur  
  
- Elle ne devrait pas tarder, dit tranquillement Sandrine.  
  
- Et bien, commençons sans elle.  
  
Pour une fois, Serpentards et Gryffondors rirent de bon c?ur, sauf Hermione et Sam.  
  
- Aujourd'hui, reprit le professeur, nous allons étudier les animagus.  
  
Hermione se réjouissait au fur et à mesure de sa prise de notes.  
  
Au bout d'un quart d'heure la porte s'ouvrit sur une vision effrayante : Léo au réveil. Elle entra, les cheveux en bataille, une chemise Snoopy sortant à moitié d'un jean bleu délavé et des converses pas lacées. Elle bailla et faillit faire tomber par terre sa clope.  
  
« MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !!! ELLE SE FOUT DE MOI OU QUOI ??? »  
  
- MISS HEDGES ! Rugit McGonagall. Ce n'est ni une heure ni une tenue pour arriver en cours !  
  
- Criez pas, murmura l'élève, j'ai mal au crâne. J'ai du trop forcer hier soir.  
  
« Parce qu'en plus il faudrait que je me plie à ses désirs ? Ca va barder... VENGEANCE !!!! »  
  
- Je m'en fiche ! Cinq points en moins à Serpentard, et asseyez-vous avant que je n'en retire d'autres.  
  
Hermione fit signe à Léo de s'asseoir entre elle et Sam.  
  
Léo posa son sac sur la table, écrasa sa clope par terre sous le regard noir du professeur.  
  
« HEY !! MA SALLE DE COURS N'EST PAS UN DEPOTOIR !!! »  
  
McGonagall reprit son cours et Léo s'endormit sur son sac au bout de deux minutes trente secondes, record homologué dans les annales de Poudlard.  
  
« MAIS ?? ELLE DORT ?? JE LE CROIS PAS !! Personne n'avait encore jamais osé me faire ça !!! »  
  
- Léo, réveille-toi, chuchota Sam, tandis que Hermione lui filait des coups de coude. Tu vas encore avoir des ennuis si McGonagall te. Trop tard !  
  
- MISS HEDGES ! Le professeur tapa un coup sec sur le bureau, ce qui fit sursauter Léo. Cette dernière envoya balader Minerva d'un geste de la main instinctif.  
  
« AIEUH !!! Ca fait deux fois en deux jours qu'elle essaye de me tuer... ALBUS !!! JE DEMISSIONNE !!!! »  
  
- T'es grave dans la merde, Léo. rigola Sam.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?  
  
« CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ?? UN ATTENTAT, espèce de terroriste !!! »  
  
La jeune fille vit son professeur encastrée dans une armoire.  
  
- Et merde ! Je vais encore avoir des problèmes.  
  
« Ca, tu l'as dit !!! »  
  
McGonagall, aidée de Hermione, arriva enfin à se sortir des débris. Elle se dirigea vers Léo en hurlant :  
  
- Vous devriez avoir honte !  
  
« Connaît-elle au moins ce sentiment ? »  
  
- Professeur, vous savez qu'il ne faut pas la contrariée, remarqua justement Sam. Vous étiez prévenue.  
  
« ELLE VA PAS S'Y METTRE ELLE AUSSI ??? »  
  
Minerva allait exploser, mais tourna le dos aux deux jeunes filles et reprit son cours.  
  
- Etre animagus est un apprentissage long et complexe. Il faut des mois de pratique pour maîtriser parfaitement la métamorphose de son corps. Aussi il est indispensable d'avoir un bon professeur pour devenir.  
  
- C'est pas vrai !  
  
« C'est pas possible... Quoi encore ?? »  
  
- Qui a répondu ? Cria McGonagall, excédée.  
  
- Moi !  
  
Léo venait en effet de lever la main. Sam était morte de rire.  
  
- J'aurais dû m'en douter, soupira le professeur.  
  
- Miss Hedges refait son intéressante. Elle veut nous faire croire qu'elle est animagus.  
  
Malefoy venait de s'exprimer, provocant les rires de toute la classe.  
  
- Bon, Léo, fait leur une démonstration, dit Sam calmement.  
  
- Ouais. répondit l'intéressée.  
  
« Là, je vais rire en voyant la gueule de ce serpentard dégénéré !!!! »  
  
Et elle se transforma en une panthère qui alla rugir devant Malefoy ; Ce dernier, mort de peur, s'enfonça dans son siège. Hermione, Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire.  
  
- Miss Hedges, reprenez votre forme humaine, et allez chez le directeur. J'en ai marre que vous perturbiez ma classe. Dit le professeur, qui eut du mal à réprimer un sourire.  
  
« Cette fois, pas de point en moins, car j'ai adoré voir Malefoy se pisser dessus ! »  
  
Léo quitta la salle, sous sa forme animale, histoire de terroriser encore quelques élèves. Hermione se proposa de la rejoindre, McGonagall acceptant.  
  
Dans la salle de classe, le professeur McGonagall se calmait tant bien que mal.  
  
- Elle est impossible ! Hurla-t-elle.  
  
- Mais, professeur, dit Sam. Vous dîtes qu'il faut des mois et des mois pour devenir animagus, et ce avec un bon professeur. Hors ! Léo a maîtrisé le sujet SEULE et en à peine de mois. Et puis franchement ! Elle a la gueule de bois, la tête dans le cul, et vous la contrariez ! Faut pas vous étonner ! Je vous avais prévenue ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous la calmerez.  
  
« NONNNN ! PITIE !! PAS ELLE !!! »  
  
- MISS COLLINS ! Reprit de plus belle le professeur. Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre ! PAS VOUS !  
  
- Pourquoi pas ! Répondit l'élève en se levant. On a déjà étudié le sujet de toutes façons. Vous avez de la chance qu'on soit en cours. C'est quand même frustrant de râbacher les mêmes théories à longueur de temps ! Franchement, c'est bien parce que vous êtes sympa que je suis là !  
  
« Je me calme, je me calme... JE HURLE !! »  
  
- SORTEZ !!!  
  
- Ok ! On peut pas dire que je n'ai pas essayé de vous faire plaisir ! Mais vous êtes vraiment difficile à contenter.  
  
Sam prit ses affaires et le sac de Léo et sortit de la salle silencieuse. Les élèves, toutes maisons confondues, étaient stupéfiés.  
  
« Maintenant, on va être tranquille ! »  
  
* * *  
  
Et voilà, that's all !!! Et demain, si j'ai 5 reviews, une nouvelle scène coupée !!  
  
Bisous,  
  
Link 


	5. Le cours de potions vu par Severus Rogue

Bonsoir tout le monde !!!  
  
Et voilà l'uploade du soir, bonsoir !! Au fait, n'oubliez pas que, si vous voulez prolonger le délire, vous avez le site de VDF ! Avec un chat, un forum, que du bonheur !!!!  
  
Lizzie : Ravie de voir que ça t'a plu !! Bonne lecture et bisous !  
  
DW (X2) : Voilà, rien que pour toi, un Rogue dans toute sa splendeur ! Régale-toi bien ! Bisous !!  
  
Popov : Voilà, ça vient ! Bisous à mon webmaster chéri !!!  
  
Matthieu Grind : Coucou !! Et vi, voilà la suite ! Alors, heureux ? lol  
  
* * *  
  
CHAPITRE 6 : Le cours de potions vu par Severus Rogue  
  
Severus venait de croiser Minerva McGonagall, qui lui avait dit de se méfier des deux nouvelles.  
  
« Et puis quoi encore ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne sait pas se faire respecter qu'elle doit prendre son cas pour une généralité... Ah, ces gryffondors ! Bon, c'est la classe de Potter et son fan club, je vais bien m'amuser ! » pensa-t-il avec un sourire sadique.  
  
Le professeur Rogue fit irruption dans sa salle de classe et s'installa à toute vitesse à son bureau.  
  
- Cette année sera la plus dure, la plus difficile pour vous. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous faire de cadeaux !  
  
- Même à Noël ? demanda Léo.  
  
Rogue se tourna vers la jeune femme.  
  
« Mais elle se fiche de moi ?? Bon, c'est une serpentard, je ne dirais rien... Mais faudrait pas qu'elle me prenne pour un con... »  
  
- Léo, murmura Sam en lui mettant une fiole sous le nez, potion !  
  
« POTION ?? Ca veut dire quoi ? »  
  
- OK, je me calme, mais arrête de me faire flipper avec ça, tu fais chier ! grogna la jeune femme.  
  
Le professeur s'approcha de la table des deux élèves et lança un regard noir à Sam.  
  
- Comment ça, « potion » ? demanda Rogue.  
  
- C'est le seul moyen de la calmer, répondit Sam calmement. La potion de déssoulage, c'est radical. Vous savez, je suis maître en potion et heureusement, sinon, je ne pourrais pas la tenir ! Tous les élèves frémirent. Ils savaient que le professeur Rogue se disait seul « maître des potions » et la remarque de Sam le faisait enrager.  
  
« MAITRE EN POTION ?? UNE GRYFFONDOR ?? Elle va s'en prendre plein la gueule ! Je laisse tomber Potter, voilà ma nouvelle victime ! »  
  
- Collins ! hurla le professeur. Il n'y a qu'un seul maître des potions ici et c'est moi !  
  
- Si vous le dîtes, répondit la jeune femme en soupirant. Qu'est-ce que c'est susceptible les profs !  
  
« Là, elle va dérouiller... »  
  
Sam ne supportait pas que quelqu'un lui marche sur les pieds ouvertement. Elle commençait à s'énerver, mais se contint. Elle ne voulait pas rater l'un des seuls cours qui la passionnait.  
  
- Allez vous mettre à côté de Granger, reprit Rogue. Je ne veux pas de gryffondor à côté de mes élèves ! Et trente points de moins à votre maison pour votre arrogance !  
  
- Vous êtes sûr ? Laisser Léo seule face à son chaudron n'est pas très judicieux ! Ca risque de faire très mal !  
  
« MAIS ELLE ME CHERCHE !!!! »  
  
- Collins ! Immédiatement, hurla Rogue. et encore trente points de moins !  
  
- Vas-y Sam, je resterai tranquille, dit Léo.  
  
« Y'a intérêt à ce que tu restes tranquille ! C'est mon cours, je veux entendre les mouches voler et les chaudrons bouillonner ! »  
  
- Comme si tu savais ce que ça voulais dire, répliqua son amie en s'installant à côté d'Hermione.  
  
« Il est temps de donner une bonne influence à la préfète en chef de Serpentard... Voyons, qui pourrait l'aider... »  
  
- Malefoy, mettez-vous à côté de Miss Hedges, dit le professeur.  
  
Drago s'installa à côté de Léo, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Toi, le nazi, t'as même pas intérêt à l'ouvrir devant moi ! lui murmura Léo.  
  
- On pourrait devenir amis, répondit le blondinet.  
  
- Je n'ai qu'une amie et c'est déjà trop !  
  
- Merci Léo, ça fait toujours plaisir, dit Sam.  
  
- De rien, tu sais que t'es la seul radasse que je tolère dans mon univers...  
  
- Hélas... murmura Sam en riant.  
  
« HEY !!!! Mon cours n'est pas un salon de coiffure ! AU BOULOT !!! »  
  
- Aujourd'hui, préparons la potion de refroidissement : cette potion sert à congeler des aliments principalement mais aussi des êtres vivants. Mais cette dernière utilisation est interdite bien évidemment par le ministère. Voici les ingrédients !  
  
Le professeur Rogue avait inscrit une liste d'ingrédients au tableau et demandait aux élèves de se mettre au travail. Le cours se passa tant bien que mal. Léo était étonnamment calme. C'était sûrement dû aux effets secondaires du pét qu'elle fumait (elle l'avait fait en mélangeant à peu près toutes les herbes qu'elle avait sur sa table). Il ne restait que dix minutes de cours.  
  
« Je savais bien que j'arriverai à la tenir, cette Miss Hedges ! Je suis le meilleur ! Bon, d'accord, elle a fumé je ne sais quoi, mais au moins, elle a fermé sa gu... Et merde ! »  
  
Soudain, Léo écrasa son mégot par terre, se leva, et mit une grande tape dans le dos de son voisin en s'écriant :  
  
- Alors Maïté ! Qu'allons nous préparer aujourd'hui ? Une bouillabaisse ma chère Micheline ! Nous prenons un chaudron bien chaud et nous regardons la recette au tableau.  
  
« MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE FOUT ??? »  
  
La classe était stupéfaite. Sam se tenait la tête entre les mains  
  
- Putain ! Ca part en couilles ! Elle peut pas tenir une heure entière en place ! pensa-t-elle.  
  
Léo était toujours debout, écrasant à coup de machette différentes herbes et animaux visqueux qu'elle jetait énergiquement dans son chaudron. Malefoy ne bougeait pas, et le professeur Rogue la regardait. Il était tellement sur le cul qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler.  
  
« Mon dieu.. ; c'esty pas humain.. ; Elle est pas humaine, c'est un monstre ! »  
  
- Micheline, reprenait Léo de plus belle. Nous mettrons donc quelques herbes de Provence, un bout de steak de poisson pourri et ce...  
  
Elle regarda l'espèce de langue dégoulinante qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.  
  
- Ce... reprit-elle. Cette langue gluante, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais ça doit donner du goût.  
  
Sam se leva, un bras en avant.  
  
- Nooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnn ! Léo ! Pas ça !  
  
Trop tard. Léo venait de faire exploser son chaudron, qui l'avait projetée, avec son voisin, dans la porte du cachot. Sam et le professeur Rogue accoururent pour ramasser les deux élèves.  
  
- Ca va ma poule ? demanda Sam.  
  
« De quoi je me mêle ??? »  
  
- Collins, à votre place ! Dix points...  
  
- De moins à gryffondor, je connais la chanson, dit Sam en retournant à sa table.  
  
« Insolente, mais mignonne, cette gryffondor... »  
  
Léo et Drago se relevèrent. Sam observait le tableau. Elle scrutait avec attention la liste des ingrédients. Le professeur Rogue retourna à son bureau quand Sam s'écria :  
  
- C'est pas étonnant qu'elle ait fait sauté le chaudron ! Ce n'est pas les bons ingrédients au tableau ! Il ne faut JAMAIS mélanger la langue de vipère avec le sang de salamandre ! C'est évident pourtant !  
  
« Alors là, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase... Oui, d'accord, j'ai fait une bourde, mais elle n'est pas sensée le savoir... depuis quand les gryffondor sont bons en potions ? Oh non, pas maintenant, pas la sonnerie ! Merlin, je ne vous demande que deux minutes supplémentaire pour l'engueuler... Merlin ? j'm'en fous, je les prendrai ! »  
  
Le professeur n'eut pas le temps de reprendre la jeune femme, la fin des cours avait sonné. Sam avait son sac sur l'épaule et sortait.  
  
- COLLINS !!!!!!!!!!! hurla-t-il. Venez ici tout de suite !  
  
- Tu vas en prendre pour ton grade, dit Hermione.  
  
- Je vous rejoins, dit Sam.  
  
- Je t'attends devant la porte, répondit Léo.  
  
Les élèves sortirent. Le cachot était à présent vide, il ne restait plus que Sam et le professeur Rogue.  
  
- Comment avez-vous osé me reprendre sur mon propre cours ! s'écria-t-il.  
  
- Je corrigeai une erreur. Faut pas m'en vouloir ! C'est même flatteur pour vous, au moins ya quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à vos cours ! Et puis, je ne voulais pas que toute la classe fasse exploser ses chaudrons.  
  
« Comment ça, personne ne s'intéresse à mon cour ? Elle est vraiment mignonne... Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça ! »  
  
- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Il y a déjà bien assez de Granger ! Je n'ai pas besoin de deux Miss je sais tout !  
  
- Je ne sais pas tout sinon je ne serai pas là !  
  
« Ca, c'est clair ! Je suis le seul maître en potion... N'empêche, elle est sacrément douée, pour une nouvelle ! »  
  
Sam commençait à s'énerver sérieusement. Rogue et l'élève se regardaient droit dans les yeux.  
  
- Si vous croyez me faire peur, cria Sam, vous vous plantez ! Mais il faudrait quand même que vous appreniez à reconnaître vos torts ! Y'en a marre ! C'est toujours moi qui me prends tout dans la gueule pour les autres !  
  
« JE SUIS LA TERREUR DES ELEVES ! ET TU VAS L'APPRENDRE BIEN ASSEZ TOT !!!! »  
  
Elle donna un coup de poing sur le bureau, le faisant exploser.  
  
« MON BUREAU !!!!!!!!! »  
  
Léo entra précipitamment, projetant un peu d'eau sur le bureau en flamme.  
  
- Calme toi Sam, on va bouffer, dit-elle en la tirant par le bras.  
  
Elles sortirent, laissant le professeur Rogue médusé.  
  
- Impressionnante, elle est vraiment impressionnante... dit-il.  
  
* * *  
  
Voilà ! Si vous voulez la suite, c'est 5 reviews !!! Bisous et très bonne soirée !  
  
Link 


	6. Scène coupée 6 : Le premier cour de DCFM...

Bonsoir tout lemonde !!!  
  
Je suis désolée, je suis malade, donc je ne fais pas de réponses aux reviews personnalisées mais je vais me coucher ! Voilà une scène inédite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !!!  
  
* * *  
  
Scène coupée 6 : Le premier cour de DCFM vu par Tara McClay...  
  
Le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal était dans sa salle de classe. Elle était encore fatiguée par son voyage et le décalage horaire mais malgré tout, elle se sentait prête. D'ici quelques instants, elle allait donner son premier cours avec les septièmes années de gryffondor et de Serpentard. Elle rangea une dernière fois son bureau, posa ses feuilles et s'assit, en prenant dans les mains la photo de ses amis de Sunnydale.  
  
« Bon, ça va bien se passer ! Allez Tara McClay, c'est pas le moment de paniquer. Tu as affronté des vampires, des démons, les forces de l'ombre, tu peux bien donner un cours à des jeunes de 17 ans ! » se dit le professeur.  
  
Mais une pensée lui revint en mémoire : le briefing de ses nouveaux collègues. Tous l'ont mis en garde contre une nouvelle élève : la terrible Eléonore Hedges et son amie qui n'arrive pas toujours à la maîtriser, Sandrine Collins. Tara fut parcourut par un frisson.  
  
« - Faites attention ! Elle m'a encastré dans une armoire ! avait hurlé McGonagall.  
  
- Elle a fait exploser son chaudron après avoir mis un de ces désordres en cours, je n'avais jamais vu ça ! siffla Rogue. »  
  
- J'espère qu'elle ne me créera pas trop d'ennuis ! soupira le jeune professeur.  
  
Les élèves arrivèrent au compte goutte. Tara les accueillit gentiment. Trois élèves retinrent son attention : deux garçons, un brun et un roux, et une jeune femme, brune. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne manquait que deux personnes.  
  
- Bonjour à tous. Je me présente, Tara McClay, votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je viens de Sunnydale, aux Etats-Unis. Qui peut me donner la particularité de cette ville ?  
  
La jeune fille brune leva la main.  
  
- Oui Miss ?  
  
- Miss Hermione Granger... C'est la bouche des enfers.  
  
- Tout à fait ! 10 points de plus pour... Gryffondor. Maintenant, je vais faire l'appel.  
  
Tara prit la liste de noms et les élèves levèrent la main au fur et à mesure. Evidemment, il manquait Sandrine Collins et Eléonore Hedges.  
  
- Il manque les deux élèves nouvelles. Elles n'ont pas dû trouver la salle. Miss Granger, pourriez-vous aller les chercher, s'il vous plait ?  
  
A ce moment là, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître deux jeunes femmes.  
  
- Nous sommes désolées, dit Sam.  
  
- Je viens à peine de commencer, répondit le professeur en souriant. Vous êtes ?  
  
- Sandrine Collins.  
  
- Lesbienne, répondit l'autre jeune femme.  
  
«Quelle entrée en matière ! Info très intéressante... Je m'en souviendrai ! » pensa Tara en matant discrètement la serpentard.  
  
- Miss Hedges je suppose, j'ai entendu parler de vous en arrivant. Apparemment, vous avez fait forte impression à vos professeurs, continua le professeur.  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire.  
  
- Et alors ! dit Léo, se ressaisissant d'un coup.  
  
« Quel mauvais caractère... Je n'ai jamais vu ça... »  
  
Sam et son amie s'installèrent derrière Hermione, Harry et Ron. Le cours reprit.  
  
- Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler des Arachniaques, continua le professeur.  
  
Tara vit Léo et Sam discuter au fond de la classe. Elle remarqua que la serpentard arracha des mains de Sam des feuilles de papiers et un stylo, ce qui la fit sourire.  
  
- Quelqu'un pourrait-il me donner une description de ses démons ? demanda le professeur.  
  
Hermione leva la main, comme à son habitude. Mais à la grande surprise de tout le monde, Léo aussi.  
  
- Oui miss Hedges ?  
  
- Ce sont des démons qui attaquent en jetant des mygales à la gueule de leurs cibles. Ils puent, craignent l'eau, vivent cachés dans les forêts sombres de Transylvanie et sont amis avec les vampires. Généralement, les Arachniaques vivent par groupe de 5 démons. Ils sont hermaphrodites. Pour la baise, c'est l'extase paraît-il !  
  
Tara n'en croyait pas ses yeux. L'élève la plus redoutée du corps enseignant participait à son cours et en plus, donnait de bonnes réponses.  
  
- 20 points en plus pour serpentard ! se mit à rire le professeur. Excellent Miss Hedges, je n'aurais pas donné meilleure définition moi-même.  
  
« Sauf peut-être sur leur qualité de relation sexuel... Enfin bon, si ça lui fait plaisir... »  
  
Tara continua son cours et fit circuler des illustrations d' Arachniaques. Les élèves étaient passionnés. Le professeur jetait de temps en temps un coup d'?il à Léo qui prenait des notes.  
  
« Elle est vraiment mignonne... Mon Dieu, mais à quoi je pense ! Oh et puis après tout, Dumbledore n'a pas préciser la distance à laquelle je dois me tenir pour la protéger... » pensa le professeur, tout en lisant ce qu'elle avait préparé.  
  
Quand la cloche retentit, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent du nouveau professeur. Tara regardait Léo, qui prenait ses affaires. La serpentard sortit rapidement de la salle avec Sam.  
  
« Euh... Oui, au revoir et à bientôt ! Bon, non ? Tant pis.... »  
  
Quand tout le monde fut sorti, Tara s'assit à son fauteuil.  
  
« Je sens que cette année va être intéressante à tout point de vu ! » pensa- t-elle.  
  
* * *  
  
Voilà, la suite demain, si tout va bien, et si j'ai 5 reviews !! Bisous !!!  
  
Link 


	7. SCENE COUPEE 7 : Les vieux pervers farce...

Bonsoir tout le monde !!!  
  
Bon, comme je le dis dans VDF 2, j'suis complètement crevée (j'suis malade... Vous vous en foutez.... JE SAIS !! ». Donc pas de réponse au review encore, mais promis, dès que j'ai la pêche, je me rattrape ! Voici une scène TOTALEMENT INEDITE !!! J'espère que vous apprécierez ! C'est ma préférée !  
  
* * *  
  
SCENE COUPEE 7 : Les vieux pervers farceurs !!!  
  
Fin septembre, en fin de matinée, Léo débarqua en trombe dans la salle commune des serpentards. Un seul élève était présent...  
  
- DRAGO !!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'ai encore confondu mon cours de potion avec mon OCB et je l'ai fumé ! Tu voudrais pas me prêter le... Mais que lis-tu ?  
  
Drago, déjà rouge, rerougit d'un coup à la vue de la préfète en chef et tenta de planquer un magazine. Léo, d'un geste de la main le fit venir à elle.  
  
- Sorcier Porno ? Regardons ce qu'il y a dedans... Bordel, elles sont canons les morues ! Laisse tomber le cours de potion, j't'emprunte ça ! Ca sera mon livre de chevet pour la semaine... Y'as pas des posters géants en 3D ??  
  
- HEY ! Mon magazine ! rétorqua le blond.  
  
Léo s'énerva d'un coup.  
  
- Ecoute mon pote, je m'emmerde grave, je viens de sécher la moitié des cours, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour emmerder les profs, et j'ai envie de faire des conneries. Alors soit tu me trouves une occupation malsaine, soit tu me files ton journal pour l'après'm !  
  
- Euh, bon, j'ai une idée... J'ai chopé une caméra miniature, mais elle marche pas à cause des ondes magiques... balbutia Malefoy.  
  
- Pas de problèmes blondinet ! Sam m'a appris le sort de protection des objets moldus. Mais que va-t-on en faire ? Pas un roman photo, pitié !  
  
Un éclair de génie traversa leurs yeux en même temps.  
  
- LE VESTIAIRE DES FILLES !!!!!! s'exclamèrent-ils en ch?ur avec des regards de pervers.  
  
Léo jeta vite le sort et ils coururent en direction du terrain de quidditch. Léo donna une apparence de mouche à la caméra et Drago la téléguida. L'insecte mécanique s'infiltra par une fenêtre.  
  
- Putain Dray, on a trop du bol ! Il y a eu entraînement de quidditch. Mate moi un peu ces nibards.  
  
- Tu m'étonnes ! Oh putain, il est à qui ce cul ? Ca damnerait un saint ! demanda Malefoy en matant une nana sur l'écran que Léo venait de faire apparaître.  
  
- Vas-y, remonte un peu... Bordel, regarde moi ces nichons... Et ces hanches ! Je vendrais mon âme à Lucifer pour les toucher !  
  
- Ca, c'est déjà fait !  
  
- TA GUEULE ! J'ai pas pu vendre mon âme, j'en ai jamais eu ! Passons... Mais qui est cette créature de rêve ? Allez morue, retire ton string... retire le string... YES !! Que c'est beau ! MAIS MERDE !!! C'EST GRANGER ! ELLE EST TROP BONNE LA MORUE !!!  
  
- Tu m'étonnes !!! J'en ferai bien mon 4 heures !! saliva le blondinet.  
  
- Vas-y, chope la meuf d'à côté... Oh bon dieu, c'est Ginny...  
  
- Comment tu sais ça, Léo ?  
  
- Weasley est la seule vraie rouquine de l'école... Regarde ses poils pubiens, tu seras fixé... Passons à la suivante !  
  
- T'es trop forte ! continua Malefoy en orientant la caméra. OH PUTAIN ! CA c'est bon !  
  
- GRAVE ! Regarde ces longues jambes fines et musclées... Et ces cuisses.. Ohlala... Bon sang que ça fait du bien... C'est qui ?? JE VAIS VOMIR !! MALEFOY, VIRE CETTE MOUCHE !!!!  
  
Mais Drago était tétanisé : ils venaient de mater Sam, à moitié à poil. Léo partit en courant en chopant le blondinet.  
  
- ON VA OU ?? demanda Drago qui reprenait peu à peu sa couleur faciale naturelle (son visage avait viré au cramoisi)  
  
- JE SAIS PAS, MAIS ON SE CASSE !!!!!!!!! hurla Léo en se précipitant vers le château.  
  
- Ok, j'ai une idée...  
  
Le serpentard avait un sourire machiavélique qui plut à Léo. Il récupéra sa caméra et la dirigea vers une fenêtre au troisième étage, aile droite.  
  
- C'est chez qui ? demanda Léo, étonnée.  
  
- Un cadeau pour toi ! répondit Malefoy.  
  
Et là, Léo fut figée : Ce fut la révélation, une vision de rêve. Un corps parfaitement dessiné, couvert d'eau. Des mains douces qui savonnaient des jambes parfaites, des cuisses et des hanches sublimes, une poitrine magnifique, et de longs cheveux tombant en cascade sur de fines épaules. La serpentard en avait la mâchoire qui tombait. Drago passa la serpillière pour ramasser la bave.  
  
- MAIS QUI EST CETTE BOMBE QUE JE LA TRONCHE DANS L'INSTANT ??? hurla la jeune femme en sautillant. C'est elle, la femme de ma vie, je la reconnais ! Donne moi le nom de cet ange venu du ciel !  
  
Malefoy sourit et réorienta la caméra. La préfète en chef tomba raide. Elle venait de mater le professeur McClay sous sa douche. Drago lui foutut des claques pour la réanimer.  
  
- PUTAIN MALEFOY T'AS DECONNE !!!!!! hurla Léo en lui foutant une droite. CA VA PAS DE MATER UN PROF ???  
  
- Parce que tu crois qu'espionner les vestiaires des filles et de baver devant sa meilleure pote c'est mieux ? répliqua le blondinet en mettant une claque à la serpentard.  
  
- JE SAVAIS PAS QUE C'ETAIT ELLE !! PAUVRE GLAND !  
  
- Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je dirai que tu en pince pour la belle Tara... ajouta-t-il, ironique.  
  
- RETIRE CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE !!!  
  
Léo lui foutu un coup de pied, Malefoy répondit par un coup de boule et ils commencèrent à se battre comme des chiffonniers, l'écran affichant toujours le professeur McClay. Entre deux gnons, les 2 élèves ne se privèrent pas pour se rincer l'?il.  
  
* * *  
  
Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Si vous voulez une autre scène totalement inédite... REVIEWS !!!!  
  
Bisous,  
  
Link 


	8. LE PARI DIABOLIQUE !

Bonsoir tout le monde,  
  
Je me lève rapidement pour vous poster un chapitre et je me recouche. Foutu grippe de merde !  
  
* * *  
  
Scène coupée 8 : LE PARI DIABOLIQUE !  
  
Tara corrigeait tranquillement des copies quand une tornade nommée Severus Rogue déboula dans son bureau.  
  
- Professeur McClay !!!! rugit le maître des potions.  
  
"Dans le genre discret y'a pas mieux ! "  
  
- Severus ? Vous avez un problème ? demanda Tara avec un sourire.  
  
- C'est Miss Hedges ! Elle est infernale ! Elle a encore semé la zizanie pendant mon cours !!!!!  
  
"Et vlan dans les dents ! Pas de bol pour toi mon vieux !" se dit intérieurement la jeune femme.  
  
- Et ? En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?  
  
"Quelle garce ! Ces femmes, toutes les même !"  
  
- Il se trouve que vous êtes la seule à avoir un semblant d'autorité sur elle... Comment faites-vous ? Vous la droguer ou quoi ? grogna le maître des potions.  
  
"Looser ! C'est mon charme naturel !"  
  
- Non, elle est autant libre que pendant vos cours ! répliqua Tara.  
  
- Non, vous avez un truc ! Je lui fous une paix royale pendant les cours et elle se permet de m'imiter je ne sais quelle connerie moldue, fais exploser ses chaudrons en hurlant "C'est la fête à la maison !!!" Vous trouvez ça normal ??? s'énerva Rogue.  
  
"J'vais t'en mettre des conneries moldues moi !"  
  
- Elle se passionne pour ma matière et non la votre... Jaloux ? ironisa le professeur de DCFM.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Intéressée ? sécha Severus.  
  
"Et paf, dans sa gueule !!!!"  
  
- Moi ???? Euh... .Bien sûr que non voyons !!! balbutia Tara, devenue légèrement rouge.  
  
"CONNARD !"  
  
- Enfin Tara, je vous ai vu la déshabiller mentalement à plusieurs reprises... Ne me prenez pas pour plus stupide que je ne le suis !  
  
« Severus 1 Tara 0 ! NIARK ! »  
  
"A ça, je peux pas te prendre pour plus con, ça existe pas !"  
  
- Je tacherais d'être discrète... mais soyez le vous aussi avec ... Miss Collins...  
  
"1 partout !!!! YES !!!!!! TARA REVIENT EN FORCE !!!!!"  
  
« QUOI ?? COMMENT ELLE M'A GRILLE, JE LE CROIS PAS ! »  
  
- Moi ? Miss Collins ? Qu'allez-vous imaginer... Enfin, Tara... C'est une élève... Une gryffondor de surcroît ! répondit Severus le plus innocemment possible.  
  
"Et moi, j'ai un truc qui me pousse entre les jambes ! Il se fout de moi !" pensa la jeune femme.  
  
- Mais vous ressemblez plus à une tomate qu'à un professeur redouté lorsque vous êtes face à elle, continua le professeur McClay.  
  
"GIRL POWER !!! Je suis la plus forte mon cher !"  
  
« Ah la radasse ! Depuis quand les femmes parlent comme ça aux hommes ! Elle ferait mieux de retourner dans sa cuisine ! »  
  
- Passons... Mon principal problème reste toujours votre chérie, et je n'arrive pas à la contrôler ! rumina Severus  
  
« Tais-toi, femme ! »  
  
"Et moi au moins j'aurais une chérie, Tarzan !"  
  
- Allez donc demander à la votre de "chérie". C'est son amie, elle doit savoir....  
  
"Mange toi ça Severus !"  
  
« Je vais la tuer... »  
  
- Euh... bon, d'accord, je l'avoue... Je suis franchement attiré par Miss Collins... Mais je ne lui ai pas dit... j'ose pas... Et vous ? Avez-vous déclaré votre flamme à Miss Hedges, ou craignez-vous de vous faire mordre ? demanda Severus.  
  
« Oui, Eléonore est sauvage, mais c'est pas un animal !!!!... Quoique..."  
  
- Non, évidemment.  
  
« Oh la demoiselle est timide... Que c'est mignon... TAPETTE ! »  
  
- Et bien, bourreau des c?urs, qu'attendez-vous ? poursuit Rogue.  
  
"L'enflure !!!!"  
  
- Je serais avec Miss Hedges que vous aurez reculé de 3 pas avec Miss Collins !  
  
« ELLE SE CROIT MALINE ???? »  
  
- Seriez-vous prête à engager un pari, Professeur McClay ? Je me sens d'humeur joueuse en ce moment...  
  
"Parce qu'il y a des moment où t'es de bonne humeur ? Il va neiger au 14 juillet !"  
  
- Pourquoi pas ! rit Tara.  
  
- D'accord : le premier qui réussira à concrétiser aura gagner... Méthode naturelle exclusivement : pas de potion, ni de maléfice évidemment... Quel est le gain ?  
  
« Tu vas voir ce que valent les mec, les vrais, les forts ! C'est autres choses que les tafiolles ! »  
  
"Parce que Monsieur croit que j'ai besoin de subterfuges ! Leçon de psycho : Sandrine est maso. Elle est amie avec Léo. Mais elle n'est pas atteinte au point de se taper un cas désespéré !"  
  
- Une bouteille de whisky pur malt ! Et du 12 ans d'âge s'il vous plaît ! J'aime les vieux alcools... répondit Tara, confiante.  
  
« Et bien ! Tara picole ? C'est la meilleure de la journée ! »  
  
- Pari tenu ! Je comprends pourquoi vous vous entendez si bien avec miss Hedges... Vous devez parler boisson...  
  
- Moi au moins, j'arrive à lui parler sans qu'elle ne fasse exploser mon bureau !  
  
"Dans ta gueule ! Dans ta gueule !"  
  
« Elle veut jouer à ça, ok ! »  
  
- J'ai cru entendre dire qu'elle fuyait vos cours dès la sonnerie retentie... Vous lui parlez quand ? A minuit, quand elle est bourrée et qu'elle ne se rend compte de rien ? Au moins Miss Collins est lucide quand je lui parle...  
  
"OH LE CON !"  
  
- Si je ne m'abuse, Severus, vous ne discutez pas avec elle... Vous vous hurlez dessus... L'amour vache peut être ? Je ne sais pas si l'explosion de votre bureau peut être considérée comme preuve d'amour.... je dirais... HAINE !  
  
"Tes chances avec elle sont égales à celles d'un taureau qui veut traverser l'Atlantique à la nage !"  
  
- Alors dans ce cas, Madame la psychologue pourra sûrement m'expliquer le fait que l'élève sur qui elle a jeté son dévolu la fuit comme la peste bubonique ?  
  
« ET DANS TA GUEULE !!! A vouloir sortir avec une associable et à vouloir se mesurer au grand Severus Rogue, voilà ce qu'on récolte ! »  
  
"Mais il se prend pour Dieu ou quoi ce mec ?"  
  
- Parions sur la soirée d'Halloween... Vous verrez bien....  
  
"Et met le sky au frais.... je viendrais le savourer devant toi !!!!"  
  
« Elle va perdre, elle va perdre... Je m'aime, qui en veut ?? »  
  
- Bien... Une dernière chose avant de partir... Pourriez-vous me dresser un portrait psychologique de Miss Hedges. Une petite analyse pour une psychologue experte comme vous, c'est un jeu d'enfant !  
  
- Non, vous n'avez pas l'esprit assez large pour ça.... Tentez déjà de dressez celui de Miss Collins et nous en reparlerons ensuite !  
  
« LA SALOPE !!!!! »  
  
- Bien, rendez-vous dans mes appartements après le bal, qui est dans deux semaines, je vous le rappelle... Préparez la bouteille !!! sécha le maître des potions.  
  
Il sortit de la salle un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
"Eh ! Il croit quoi le Pierrafeu ? Homme des cavernes séduire petite Collins ? Je deviens hétéro s'il y arrive avant moi ! Foi de lesbienne !"  
  
* * *  
  
Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !! Si vous voulez une autre scène coupée, le tarif est de 5 reviews !! lol  
  
Bisous,  
  
Link 


	9. Une rencontre nocturne et farces à répét...

Coucou tout le monde !  
  
Voilà une nouvelle scène coupée totalement inédite ! Amusez-vous bien, moi, je retourne me piauter...  
  
* * *  
  
SCENE COUPEE 9 : Une rencontre nocturne et farces à répétitions...  
  
Léo se baladait seule dans les couloirs. Il était plus de minuit passé, donc elle était déjà complètement pétée. Elle avait réussi à se débarrasser d'Hermione en lui collant un livre de sortilège entre les mains.  
  
- Bon, qui c'est que je vais pouvoir faire chier ce soir ! s'exclama-t-elle une bouteille de Jack Da' à la main.  
  
Elle avançait dans les couloirs à l'affût d'une victime quand elle entendit des rires plus loin. Elle s'approcha et vit une personne entrain de jeter une bombe à eau sur un chat qui courrait.  
  
- PUTAIN ! MAIS C'EST LA FETE ICI !! SUS A MISS TEIGNE !! hurla l'alcoolique en courant elle aussi après le chat.  
  
- HEY !! C'est ma proie !! sécha le truc qui courrait à côté de la serpentard.  
  
- Ok mec ! On fait 50/50 ! Ca te botte ?  
  
- Hum....... D'ac ! Au fait, je m'appelle Peeves... Et toi ?  
  
- Léo...  
  
Ils coururent après la pauvre bête et finirent par l'enfermer dans un placard. Vers 1h00 du mat, ils étaient assis tous les deux, Léo parchemin en main, prêts à faire d'autres conneries.  
  
- Pour McGo, c'est bon. Rogue aussi. Chourave, Bibine et Trelawney c'est ok ! Pour Dumbledore, on va être soft. Ok c'est bon, on y va... ricana Léo.  
  
- Non ! T'as oublié le professeur McClay ! remarqua Peeves.  
  
Léo lui jeta un regard noir.  
  
- On ne fait pas de farce au professeur McClay. D'accord... dit-elle d'une voix froide qui n'admettait aucune objection.  
  
Peeves acquiesça. Ils se mirent à courir en direction de la salle de métamorphose. Léo fit venir des serres de plantes carnivores, auxquelles elle donna une taille monstrueuse. Elle les ensorcela.  
  
- Bon, vous ne laissez rentrer personne dans cette salle, à mon que l'on vous chante la « Digue du cul ». Ok ? demanda la serpentard aux deux plantes.  
  
Ces dernières acquiescèrent en secouant leurs feuilles. Peeves éclata de rire. Les deux farceurs firent de même avec la salle de potion, les serres, la cabane à balais et la salle de divination. Il était à présent deux heures du mat', et Léo enchaînaient bouteille sur bouteille.  
  
- Euh... Peeves, c'est quoi cette porte ? demanda la serpentard.  
  
Ils avaient marché sans trop regarder où ils allaient et se trouver à présent dans l'aile droite.  
  
- C'est les appartements d'un prof, mais je sais plus lequel... murmura le spectre en essayant de se remémorer la personne qui vivait ici.  
  
- On s'en fout ! On va rire !  
  
Léo commença à ensorceler la porte.  
  
- Bon, la porte, tu ne t'ouvre que si on te chante « 51 je t'aime ». Alors ça fait ça : « 51 je t'aime, j'en boirai des tonneaux, à me bourrer la gueule, même dans les caniveaux. 51 je t'aime j'en boirai des tonneaux et des tonneaux, à me bourrer la gueule, même dans les caniveaux. Marijuana je t'aime, j'en fumerai des kilos, à me rouler par terre, même dans les champs de pavot. » Bon, Peeves, t'as retrouvé la mémoire ?  
  
- Non, toujours pas...  
  
- Bon, tant pis... 3ème couplet : « J'encule les grenouilles, je baise les crapaud, qui me bouffent les couilles à l'heure de l'apér.... »  
  
- Je peux vous aider ? murmura une voix douce.  
  
- J'AI RETROUVE ! S'exclama Peeves. C'est le professeur McClay qui habite là !!!  
  
Les deux farceurs se regardèrent gênés, puis se retournèrent lentement. Tara était là, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Peeves devint invisible et se tira rapidement.  
  
- Salaud... grogna Léo en vidant une autre bouteille.  
  
- Miss Hedges, quelle surprise de vous voir ! Voulez-vous entrer un moment ? demanda le prof de DCFM se retenant de rire.  
  
- Je... euh non, j'vais me piauter... Bonne nuit...  
  
- Pas si vite, miss ! dit Tara en empêchant l'élève de s'enfuir. Vous venez d'ensorceler ma porte, aussi vais-je avoir besoin de votre aide pour rentrer chez moi.  
  
La serpentard grogna, claqua des doigts, et le sortilège s'envola (putain, les rimes ! lol).  
  
- C'est bon vous pouvez vous rentrer maintenant, répliqua sèchement la préfète en chef.  
  
- Merci beaucoup. Bonne nuit miss Hedges, dit doucement Tara en lui faisant une bise sur la joue.  
  
Le professeur disparut dans ses appartements, laissant une Léo sur le cul. Cette dernière se vida deux bouteilles de Jack Da' et se coucha finalement devant la grande salle, trop fatiguée pour rejoindre sa chambre. Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée brutalement.  
  
-Mais c'est quoi cette préfète en chef ! Tu me fais honte Léo !!! criait une voix.  
  
La serpentard ouvrit un ?il et vit Hermione qui était en train de la secouer.  
  
- Non mais ! Dormir par terre ! Heureusement que je suis la première levée, sinon ça aurait jasé ! DEBOUT ESPECE DE LOQUE !!! Ou as-tu encore traîné hier soir ?  
  
- Euh.... J'ai préparé des farces... Bon, j'vais me changer... je te rejoins dans la grande salle dans 5 minutes.... répliqua Léo en se téléportant dans sa chambre.  
  
Léo se dépêcha de se doucher et de s'habiller et rejoignit Sam et Hermione pour un petit déjeuner express. Elle prévint son amie par télépathie, lui disant que la matinée s'annonçait amusante.  
  
- En plus, morue, je vais avoir besoin de toi... ricana la serpentard.  
  
Sam sourit en attendant de voir à l'?uvre le génie machiavélique de la préfète en chef. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps.  
  
Les serpentards et gryffondor patientaient devant la salle de métamorphose, espérant voir McGonagall arriver. Cette dernière déboula comme à son habitude, et fut surprise de voir deux grosses plantes carnivores garder la porte de sa salle de classe.  
  
- Pourquoi n'entrez vous donc pas ??? demanda sèchement la prof à un des élèves.  
  
- Ben, on peut pas... Les plantes veulent pas nous laisser passer... Parkinson est à l'infirmerie, car cette chose lui a mordu la main...  
  
McGonagall se dressa contre les plantes.  
  
- Laissez nous rentrer maintenant ! houspilla la prof.  
  
- Pas sans le mot de passe... dit d'une voix grave le végétal.  
  
- Ah oui ! Et bien vous allez me le donner, ce mot de passe ! commença à s'énerver la prof.  
  
La plante carnivore lui présenta une de ses feuilles, sur laquelle était inscrite une chanson. Minerva la parcourut rapidement des yeux.  
  
- Ah non, je refuse de chanter ça ! brailla la prof.  
  
- Pas de chanson, pas d'accès... coupa le végétal.  
  
- Sam, lance le sort, maintenant... murmura Léo à son amie.  
  
La gryffondor claqua des doigts discrètement. Maintenant, quoi que dise Minerva, toutes les personnes présentes au château pourraient l'entendre. Le professeur de métamorphose toussota, prit une grande inspiration et commença à chanter :  
  
- La digue du cul en revenant de Nantes, la digue du cul, en revenant de Nantes, de Nantes à Montaigu, la digue la digue, de Nantes à Montaigu, la digue du cul. La digue du cul, je rencontre une belle qui dormait le cul nu, la digue la digue, qui dormait le cul nu, la digue du cul... »  
  
Tandis que la chanson continuait, les élèves étaient pris de fou rire. Au dernier couplet, les plantes disparurent et la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Mais McGonagall se retourna et beugla :  
  
- HEDGES !!! COLLINS !!! BUREAU DE DUMBLEDORE !!! TOUT DE SUITE !!!!  
  
Les deux élèves ne se firent pas prier et quittèrent le couloir en s'allumant un joint.  
  
- Putain, Léo, c'était mortel ! s'exclama Sam. T'as déchiré !  
  
- Attend, c'est pas fini, tu vas voir, c'est pareil pour tous les profs... Allons voir Chourave !  
  
Elles coururent en direction des serres. Même manège. Chourave fut forcée de pousser la chansonnette. Mais avant ce moment mémorable, Sam jeta le même sort que précédemment, et tout le château put en profiter. Madame Chourave, morte de honte (car elle savait qu'elle chantait encore plus faux que McGonagall) se coltina : « Ah la salope, va laver ton cul malpropre... » sous les éclats de rire de ses élèves. Comme précédemment, à la fin du massacre vocale, les plantes carnivores disparurent. Chourave fonça dans sa serre, attrapa un sécateur et sortit de la pièce en hurlant : « OU EST MISS HEDGES ???? »  
  
Sam et Léo se tirèrent en courant, morte de rire. La demi heure qui suivit fut ponctuée par des chansons qui résonnaient à divers endroit de Poudlard. Mais le final fut pour Rogue.  
  
Cela faisait trois quart d'heure que le malheureux maître des potions jetait des maléfices, mais rien ne marchait. Il dut se résoudre à chanter sa chanson paillarde. Sam et Léo arrivèrent à ce moment là. Elles firent apparaître un canapé, des pop corns et s'installèrent confortablement pour contempler ce spectacle. Il se résigna, jeta un sort de surdité que Sam contra avec son sort, et commença à chanter :  
  
- « J'ai la quéquette qui colle, j'ai les bonbons qui font des bonds, j'ai la quequette qui colle, dansons que le pont d'Avignon. Viens avec moi dans la clairière tu verras de quoi elle a l'air et si tu montes jusqu'au grenier tu pourras la toucher ! Joyeuse comptine et farandole, j'ai la quequette qui colle ! J'ai les arpions qui fouettent et des morpions pleins les roupettes, des pellicules sucranes comme tout les gars de la campagne ! Si tu me suis au presbytère j'te déballerai toutes mes affaires et si tu veux que je te montre mon cul allons nager au ru ! Faisons la ronde jolie Juliette, danse avec moi la gigolette, j'ai les arpions qui fouettent ! J'ai le claque merde qui refoule, et du pelage dans les esgourdes, des bubons sur les boules, l'arrière peau qui fleure la palourde ! Allons butiner la fleurette tu m'épouilleras de mes bébêtes et si c'est propre et si c'est net, je te ferai la brouette ! Chante avec moi la pêche au moules, j'ai le claque merde qui refoule ! J'ai la quéquette qui colle, j'ai les bonbons qui font des bonds, j'ai la quequette qui colle, dansons que le pont d'Avignon !!! »  
  
Rogue était fou furieux, les élèves mort de rire. Sam disparut sans demander son reste, laissant une Léo pétée de rire sur le canapé. Rogue se retourna et vit sa préfète en chef. Ce qu'il fit restera à jamais dans les mémoires de Poudlard...  
  
- HEDGES !!!!!! 17 HEURES !!! DEUX HEURES DE COLLE !!! AVANT DINER, DANS MON BUREAU !!! hurla à pleins poumons le maître des potions avant de disparaître dans son cachots en claquant la porte.  
  
La journée passa rapidement et tous les élèves remerciaient la préfète en chef de serpentard pour l'agitation de la matinée. Arriva l'heure de colle... Léo se pointa, clope au bec, dans le bureau de Rogue. Ce dernier lui mit dans les mains un sceau, une serpillière.  
  
- Nettoyez mon bureau... Et sans magie ! Je reviens dans deux heures... dit- il froidement avant de sortir en claquant la porte.  
  
La serpentard posa le bordel, alluma son discman et se posa. Au bout des deux heures, Severus revint. Il devint rouge de colère quand il vit que la serpentard n'avait rien fait.  
  
- MISS HEDGES !!!!!! VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE QUI ?? Vous n'irez pas bouffer tant que rien ne sera nettoyée !!!  
  
Léo haussa des épaules, claqua des doigts et se téléporta. La pièce était impeccable, le sol brillait, les murs n'avaient plus de trace de calcaire. Rogue se mit à hurler et fonça dans la grande salle. Quand il arriva, les professeurs le regardaient, étonnés, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la table des serpentard.  
  
- J'AVAIS DIT SANS MAGIE !!!! beugla le maître des potions.  
  
- Ce n'était pas de la magie, mais une chimère... répliqua Léo tout en continuant de bouffer.  
  
- Une... une chimère ? Non, c'est pas possible... On en peut pas les invoquer à votre âge... Même Dumbledore n'a jamais réussi... bégaya Rogue.  
  
- Mais si ! LA chimère Monsieur Propre ! Vous savez, le grand chauve pédé avec une boucle d'oreille ! s'exclama Léo.  
  
Tous les moldus de la salle se mirent à rire. Rogue, comprenant qu'on se foutait de sa gueule, allait se mettre à brailler encore plus quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna près à mordre et vit le professeur McLay.  
  
- Je m'en occupe Severus... Sinon, vous allez y laisser votre santé. Miss Hedges, vous viendrez dans mon bureau après dîner. Sur ce, bonne appétit ! Allez, venez Severus...  
  
Tara prit Rogue par le bras et le traîna jusqu'à la table des profs, tandis que Léo grognait. A la fin du repas, elle se dirigea, de très mauvaise humeur, vers le bureau du prof de DCFM.  
  
* * *  
  
J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pour la suite, il me faut 5 reviews !  
  
Bisous,  
  
Link 


End file.
